fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Skies
is the new generation of CureKanade's Pretty Cure series. It will air on an unknown date and its successor is currently unknown. The series' motifs are friendship, light, space and happiness. Synopsis : Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Skies Episodes Nishimura Shione and Miyahashi Yuzuki are two girls with the exact opposite personalities who both do not get along with each other. But when the two mascots, Solar and Lunar pick the two girls to be Pretty Cure together, they accept but with one condition: As long as they don't have to fight with each other. The two girls become the next Cures but realise that to defeat the enemy, they have to work together. How are the two girls going to get along and save the world at the same time? Characters Cures / / - Shione is the cheerful protagonist of the series. She is a fun loving girl with many friends and is very bad with her studies. Due to her family being poor, she lives in the poorer district of Futagawa Town and works as a waitress at Kirameku Love. She may be clumsy and careless but Shione will do anything to help people who are having trouble and she dreams of becoming a magical girl. Her alter ego is Cure Shine and her mascot partner is Solar. Her powers are based of the sun and her theme colours are pink, black and gold. Her super alias is Shining Sun and in that form, her powers are based of light. / / - Yuzuki is the shy protagonist of the series. She always speaks with a sharp tongue while talking about someone she dislikes but whenever talking about something she likes, she speaks in a kind manner. She has three friends and is very smart, due to how strict her parents are with her studies. Yuzuki dreams of having a free life where her parents aren't controlling her life. Her alter ego is Cure Glow and her mascot partner is Lunar. Her powers are based of the moon and her theme colours are violet, white and silver. Her super alias is Glowing Moon and in that form, her powers are based of time. Mascots - Solar is the mascot partner of Shione. He is a orange fox-like fairy who has a caring personality. He hates seeing people he loves hurt and he ends his sentences with "~ruru". - Lunar is the mascot partner of Yuzuki. She is a lilac fox-like fairy who has a down-to-earth personality. She can be a bit careless and she ends her sentences with "~rara". Dark Illusions Items - The transformation device for the girls. It can change into any item like a phone or a brooch and when the girls are in their Cure forms, the Cure Changer takes a form of a watch which is seen on their right hand. The girls must say "Pretty Cure Dreaming Power! Change Me Now!" to transform into their normal Cure forms but when transforming into the super Cure forms they say "Pretty Cure Never Ending Power! Change Me Now!". Locations Trivia *This is the first series to have its Cures sing the opening. Notice! The designs for the Cures will be posted up later today or tomorrow :) So look forward to it! They will be posted either in black and white or in colour. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Skies Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureKanade